Every Step Of The Way
by be my freind
Summary: Based on 'You Before Me' by Jojo Moyes. The CEO of a company suffers a traumatic accident. His stepfather hires an inexperienced, ordinary caregiver to watch over his moody stepson. A heartbreaking love story emerges. YYxS.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Hello~**

 **It's been a while since I've written a fanfic. I recently started watching the Yu-Gi-Oh series again, and it made me fall in love with the anime all over again, especially my favorite pairing~ I was looking for some inspiration to get me back into writing, so I've been roleplaying here and there. However, yesterday I woke up at 5 AM and read a book till 3 PM. The book is called 'Me Before You' by Jojo Moyes, and I HAD to write a fan fic based on this story using my two favorite duelists.**

 **Honestly, I'm a little nervous about writing about a quadriplegic because of my lack of research. I also want to make sure I do this story justice, so I'll do my best to get the facts correct.**

 **I would really appreciate feedback and reviews on this story. It's been a while since I've published anything on here, so I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **If you don't like Yaoi, Seto x Yami, or are offended by homosexuality, please do not read this story. It's not right for you.**

 **~ Love**

 **Freind**

 **Jojo Meyers owns Me Before You**

 **Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Accident

The bathroom door swung open, releasing a puff of steam into the master bedroom, causing the blonde in his bed to glance over. She was propped up by a few pillows as she leaned into the headboard like a back rest, her cell phone resting in her hands. A gentle smile crawled across her lips at the sight of her damp boyfriend, as she shifted to make room on the bed. "Do you think today you can roll into work a little late?" she purred, as she leaned forward, beckoning the man over.

The handsome man standing in the door way smirked, before stepping over to the side of the bed, so he could lean down and capture the woman's perfectly plump lips. "Not today. I have an important meeting in an hour." He said, brushing one of her blonde tendrils from her face. He didn't dare attempt to brush the hair behind her head, afraid that his fingers would get tangled into the damage he had caused last night. Though, he had to admit, his gorgeous girlfriend did look rather sexy after a sleepless night of rolling around in bed. She was wearing nothing but one of his undershirts, and the night-before makeup.

The blonde pouted his lips when the brunette pulled away to take a seat on the bed, so he could put his shoes on, which had landed beside the bed from the previous night. She moved to sit on her knees, as she let her fingers run through the man's damp locks, "Last time I checked, Seto Kaiba didn't have a boss to report to." She cooed as she nuzzled herself into his back, letting her lips capture the skin right below his left ear. She sensed the shiver that ran up his spine and could not help but deviously grin.

After his laces were tight enough to his liking, the man tilted his head to the side to capture the woman's lips, before speaking, "Believe me, if I could I would love nothing more than to catch up on some sleep after last night's 'activities'." He murmured, before finally standing up, straightening out his white button up, as he made his way over to the closet, picking out a beautiful satin azure colored tie that matched his own eyes. He moved back to the dresser so he could watch himself as he wrapped the material into a crisp double-Winsor knot. He pulled on the material to slide the knot just below his Adam's apple. He glanced at the woman's reflection in the mirror, the same pout on her face. A woman her age should not be pouting so much.

Seto Kaiba turned to his lover, as he crawled over the comforter so that he hovered over her. He mercilessly captured the pouting lips with a crushing kiss that caused a very audible squeal to escape the woman. She desperately threw her arms around the back of the man's neck, not wanting him to part their kiss, let alone leave to go to work. When they both grew desperate for air, he reached up and pulled the arms off from his neck so he could escape before the woman could attempt to pull him back into bed.

"Can you decide on a restaurant for tonight, Mai? I'll be off by seven thirty." He said, as he walked towards the door, giving his girlfriend one last look, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Upon arriving at the main entrance, he was immediately greeted by the front desk man, who nodded in his direction. The brunette returned the nod, just as his phone began buzzing in his pocket.

He looked at the ID, before frowning, "What is it?" he answered, pausing a moment, before frowning, "What about the American Market?"

If he had not already been annoyed by the fact that his subordinates could not figure matters out on their own, he had not realized that it was pouring rain until he had stepped out into the awning that shielded him from being drenched. His lip curled with annoyance. He had hoped to have taken his motorcycle today, but it looked like there would have to be a change of plans.

"Are you kidding me? They're arguing over a few lines and $50 million?" he growled into the phone. Maybe it wasn't late to turn around and go bury himself into his supermodel girlfriend's breasts. He stepped into the rain, quickly walking to the side of the street where a few people had been waiting for taxis already. "And what did you say to that?—TAXI!" He called out, pulling the phone away from his mouth to save the other person on the end of the call from going deaf. Seto watched a yellow taxi near on the other side of the street. It didn't seem like the taxi had noticed him, which meant that he would have to make a move, or else someone else was going to take his ride and he would have to stand another minute of the downpour that was almost completely soaked through his suit jacket.

As Kaiba began crossing the street, looking both ways to be sure he was good, before speaking into the phone again. "Send me over the contract. I'll make the edits to the agreement and it will only be $25 million more. They'll take the deal if they know what's good for them-".

In the corner of Kaiba's eye, he watched a light draw closer to him. He had not noticed this light before when he had checked both ways it was, though, was moving towards him too quickly. When the light was only a few yards away, was it apparent that it was a motorcycle. In that split second, he realized that he was in the vehicles path. Before he could react or move, the air was filled with a shrieking sound.

Kaiba's cell phone hit the pavement with a loud thud, shattering the screen.

* * *

 **Thank you for the read! Please Review! I would love your feedback~ The next chapter will take place a few years later and Yami will be introduced then.**

 **Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Deep

**Hello y'all!**

 **I couldn't wait to post the second chapter. It's 10 PM here, and I have a few things I need to do for work before going to bed. Sorry for these chapter being short. I kind of lost creativity towards the end of the chapter. I think it would be best if I don't do two chapters all at once. Feel free to review. You know I love 'em! ^_^;;**

* * *

Chapter 2: Deep

Three years had passed since the accident.

* * *

Approximately seventy miles away from the busy city of Domino, a small suburb town was experiencing a romantic mix of reds and orange across their sky. The streets were busy with working men and women retreating to their homes and families. It was a rather quiet Tuesday for the Solomon Mutou. He had closed the game shop an hour early due to the lack of foot traffic. The older gentleman, who was dressed in overworked overalls, a plaid button up, and a black bandana, was sweeping the fallen fall leaves from the entrance of the shop. The man paused to wipe his brow with the back of his hand, as he stared down the dirt road. He furrowed his brow. Even though his eyes had grown faulty from the years, he was certain that he saw his grandson approaching on his bike. He could not help but notice that he was coming home earlier than expected.

Solomon was the owner of the town's dying local game shop. The development of technology had killed the industry. Why would anyone need to purchase a chess set, when they could download an app for free at the convenience of their home? Sure, there were a few loyal customers and a few tourists that would shop for gifts, but business overall had been on a steady downhill for a few years. He had been the owner of the shop for almost over thirty-five years. In fact, he had converted the upstairs into a home for himself and his two grandsons. Yugi, the younger of the two, helped him around the shop now that he had graduated from high school. Even the work was minimal, it was very helpful to have a young body running around the shop, moving boxes and dusting the higher shelves.

The older boy, Yami, had been working at a local café in the heart of the town for the past five years. He had started at the young age of sixteen after his grandfather was unable to pay him an allowance at the game shop. So instead the teen got a job at the café. Because of the decline of business, the older teen had now become the breadwinner for the family.

Solomon glanced down at his watch, noting that the time was 4:35 PM. He had not been expecting the teen for at least another two hours.

Yami turned up the path to the game shop, before kicking his leg over one side of the bike. He let the bike roll up the path, before stepping off his bike. It was a dangerous stunt, especially since the teen was clumsy at times, but until the boy actually got his brakes fixed, it was the only way he could dismount. The boy was wearing a sleeveless collared blank tank with the first few buttons undone, revealing a teaser of his collar bone and caramel colored skin. His legs were wrapped tightly in black leather pants and boots. Studded black belts hugged his hips. His wrists were decorated in silver and black jewelry. He also had a long silver necklace that fell just above his stomach. A black bag hung across his chest and fell at his hip. Even though his attire was definitely an unusual one, his appearance was just as unique. He had spiked black hair, tipped with a ruby color. He had blonde locks that shaped his face and mixed into his spikes. However, it wasn't his hair that had most of the town turning, nor was it his clothing. It was his eyes— he had exotic shaped eyes that were a deep crimson and violet color.

The teen walked up, his grip on the handlebars causing his knuckles to turn white. Something was wrong.

"Yami… I didn't expect you back so early. How was work?" Solomon asked, a smile formed trying to hide the concern look he was emanating through his eyes. The teen avoided eye contact, as he wheeled his bike over to the side of the building. The smile faded. There was something obviously wrong.

When the teen returned, he continued to avoid eye contact as he moved to enter the shop, "Is Yugi making dinner?" He asked, completely dodging the question. Solomon frowned, "Yes, I think he's making curry-" he watched the teen retreat into the game shop, before letting out a heavy sigh. The older gentleman followed after the boy.

* * *

"How did you lose your job!? You've worked there for 5 years!? What happened!?"

"Yugi, settle down. You're spilling curry on the ground."

The younger of the boys looked down to see that he had in fact spilled a few droplets of red curry on the tiled floor. The boy carefully put the pot down in the middle of the tiny dining table, where his grandpa and brother were sitting with their plates filled with rice. Yugi took off his oven mitts and sat down himself, large violet eyes watching his brother with concern. "Did you do something?"

Yugi received an annoyed look from his brother, which was returned with an eye roll. It wasn't a bizarre question to ask. Three months ago, Yami had been asked by a visiting family what was 'fun' to do around town. He had given them directions to the local cemetery. A few months before that, he had pretended to be deaf so that he did not have to customize the pretentious woman needed her coffee drink to be a certain temperature.

"No, it was nothing like that." His usually more upbeat tone sounded defeated. It was not a conversation he was excited about having. Yami reached over and spooned his plate with curry. "Otogi is moving back to Domino to be with his father. Apparently he's not doing too well. He's closing up shop."

Yugi and Solomon exchanged a look to one another.

"He did give me a month's pay." The boy reached behind his seat to grab his bag, pulling out an envelope, sliding it over to Solomon.

The air in the room was becoming stale. Everyone felt uncomfortable. That paycheck was what was paying the bills. Yami had to work.

The silence was finally broken when Solomon cleared his throat to speak, "Have you told Jou?"

The older teen smirked as he carelessly stirred the curry into the rice on his plate. "I _just_ found out. I figured I would tell you guys first." That was going to be another dreaded conversation. His boyfriend of four years was going to lose his shit the moment he found out he lost his job. He might even try to convince Yami to sue Otogi for not giving him enough of a notice.

The crimson eyed male moved a hand to run his fingers through his hair, reality starting to sink in. His life for the past few years had been rather comfortable; he had lived in the same place for over a decade. He had been with only one person his entire life. He had the same job he had worked since he was able to work. Yami found security in the stability of his life. However, losing his job was a major change, and it was leaving him feeling uneasy. The moment Otogi told him the news, he felt his stomach drop, and it had yet to return to its rightful place.

He could feel the eyes of the two other men on him, which caused Yami to sink deeper in his seat. His shoulders slumped in defeat. His appetite was gone. He was like a child being scolded. All Yami wanted to do was retreat to his room and escape into a deep sleep.

Yugi finally spoke, "Well… I'm sure the Job Center will be able to help."

Yami nodded. He had arrived at that conclusion on his ride home. He had planned to go there first thing in the morning, since he had nothing else going on tomorrow.

Sensing his brother's distress, Yugi stood up from his seat and carefully wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders, giving his brother a comforting hug. "S'okay, Yami. You'll find something else. I'm sure of it." The boy warmly smiled as he nuzzled his cheek into the taller ones.

The older teen exhaled the stress that had been building in his chest, as he moved a hand up to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "I'm sure there has to be someone in this town looking for an extra hand." He said, coating his voice with as much optimism. He couldn't let his family know how deep in shit they actually were.

* * *

 **Next chapter~**

 **Yami will be paying the Job Center a visit. Who will be playing the job center employee? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out :P  
Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Twenty Eight Minutes

**Hello lovelies~**

 **It was a long day of work, and all I could think about was posting the next chapter to this story.**

 **I will be going silent for a few days. Do not fret- It's my birthday on Wednesday and I'm kind of a birthday whore. I usually celebrate it across and entire week, but I settled with Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday (had to take a day off to recover, of course =P )**

 **Also, I found out really good news that my boyfriend will be returning from the Phillipines in a month! (Originally, I wasn't expecting him back until 2017).**

 **Sorry for the personal details. I just have a lot of things going on, teehee!**

 **Last thing! If you guys have a favorite romantic novel or heartbreaking story that you would like to share with me, feel free to message me. I'm looking for some new reads.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Twenty Eight Minutes

The October morning air was not very forgiving. Yami had dismounted off his bike and immediately tugged on his knitted ruby scarf to cover his freezing nose. The teen had bundled himself in a soft navy colored North Face with thick black gloves. He wore black jeans that hugged his slender waist. Although the ride into town was uncomfortable because of the bitter cold, he did enjoy the sight of the foliage and golden fallen leaves—the town was well known for its natural beauty. In fact, it was one of the qualities that drove so many visitors into their quiet village.

The man leaned his bike against the side of the building. He had never had to lock his bike up. The town was a small enough place that if someone were to steal it, anyone would be able to spot it and know exactly who it belonged to. Using his teeth, the man pulled his gloves off, as he stepped through the entrance of the Job Center, which shared the same building as the Community Center.

The receptionist greeted him with a gentle smile as she tapped her pen to her lips, "Morning, Yami." She chimed, tilting her head to the side, a loose brown lock falling over her face. "How can I help you?"

Yami offered the woman a gentle smile in return. He had attended school with the girl. "Morning Anzu." He bowed his head a bit, as he placed his hands on the edge of the counter. He leaned forward, and spoke quietly. "I wanted to meet with a job assistant."

Her azure colored eyes filled with concern and her brows furrowed, "What happened to the Café?"

"Otogi is closing up shop."

"Really?!" She asked, looking around to notice that her outburst had caused a few people in the waiting room to look up with curiosity. She immediately lowered her voice, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Why is he closing?"

"He's moving home. Is there anyone available to speak with?" He asked, not in the mood to explain the situation. He wanted to move the process along.

The woman nodded, as she turned to her computer and began typing away. As she worked, Yami casually turned to the side, so he could get a glance of the room. It was actually quite depressing. There were a few people waiting to be seen. One was an older man who looked as if he was sweating bullets. Yami could only guess that he too had lost his job, and at his age, he could only assume that work was limited. There was a woman with her daughter. The girl was coloring on the floor, while her mother was flipping through the pages of her resume. Yami's lips pinched into a frown. The only work experience he had was serving tea. What other job could there be that he was qualified for?

"Looks like Honda can see you. Just fill out these forms. I'll let you know when he's ready." She said, as she handed over a clipboard and pen. As the teen took the documentation, she nibbled on her bottom lip, before speaking, "So… Are you still with Jou?" She nervously asked, as she fiddled with the sticky notepad.

Crimson eyes glanced up to meet the curious blue ones. He was a little surprised that she had asked, since they had only seen the brunette at the local pub less than a month ago. "Yeah."

"Good." Her response caused the male to arch a brow. He chose to ignore it as he forced a smile, and turned to take a seat. It was an awkward interaction, but he was optimistic that the rest of the day would go smoother.

* * *

"Honestly, Yami, I'm not really seeing a ton of options. How would you feel about an adult 'chat' service?"

The look Honda received was not a pleasant one. He put his hands up defensively, "What, at least you qualify for it."

The teen let out a sigh. He had already been there for an hour now. They had gone through the listings of the jobs in town, and just as he had expected, it was quite sparse. So, they adjusted the search engine to include the town over. It would be a longer bike ride, but he was hopeful that the search would come back with more listings. It did, however, the positions were not exactly ideal. These jobs included mortician assistant, logger, slaughterhouse conveyer belt operator, and chimney sweeper. He listened to each of the descriptions of the job and could not hide his disgust. Sure, the café wasn't a clean job, but it was better than coughing up black soot or embalming rotting flesh.

Yami moved a hand to pinch the space between his eyes, before letting his thumb and pointer run along the skin under his eyes. He let his hand run down his tan skin until he was cupping his mouth. That feeling a dread was starting to bubble. They were in the middle of a recession—what if he wasn't able to find a job?

"Honda, there has to be something else."

The man sitting across from him frowned, before glancing over at the computer. He clicked the refresh button. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he leaned forward. "Hold on-" The man started wiggling his mouse around as he double clicked on a few things.

Yami watched silently, leaning over to steal a glance at what had grabbed the other's interest on the screen.

"Looks like something just got posted. Care assistant position," he said idly.

"I don't really think I'd be-"

Honda ignored the protest, "It's only a few miles from your address. Looks like it's for a disabled man."

"Honda, I'm not good with people. How am I suppose to-"

Again, interrupted. "It's a daytime position. Looks like he's a quadriplegic. I'm assuming they need someone to help feed him and assist in things like taking them out and basic stuff. Can you drive?"

"I only have a bike."

"But _can_ you drive?"

"I have a license?" He said with a question, wondering if that was the answer the job assistant was looking for.

"Perfect. There isn't any job experienced needed, which is great in your case."

"Honda-"

"And the money is… wow… really good."

There was a pause.

"What kind of money are we talking about?"

"Way more than what you were making at the café." The smile that had crept across the other man's face caused the crimson eyed male to arch a brow with curiosity. Yami hesitated, as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of being a personal assistant to someone who could not help themselves. He knew himself to not be the most patient of people. But, if Honda was serious about the sizeable check he could be bringing home every week, then he would be foolish to turn it down.

"Should I book you for an interview?"

After another moment of silence, a long, audible sigh escaped the lips of the teen, as he rubbed the side of his temple, "As long as I don't have to wipe his ass."

* * *

Yami sat perched on the back rest of a bench, bundled up tightly into his jacket. He had a paperback laid out across his lap while both of his hands cupped the sides of his coffee drink, trying to stay warm. He hated the cold. He brought the drink to his lips, taking a swig, before flipping the page. He had been reading a book called "Winter's Tale", a story of a master mechanic who attempts to rob a home in the Upper East Side, only to fall in love with the home owner's daughter, who is dying. He had been consumed by it for the past week.

"Time!"

Crimson eyes glanced up to see a blonde man bending around the corner of the park path, his arms pumping up and down as be sprinted closer. The book fell out of his lap as he frantically searched for the phone that had been abandoned on the seat of the bench. He tapped the screen, struggling to remember exactly how to work the device, before finally finding the app he needed. Once he found the stopwatch, he glanced up and watched the man sprint right by him. Yami clicked the 'stop' button. "Twenty seven minutes and forty three seconds." He called out to the man, who had slowed down to a walk at this point.

Yami watched the man walk around in circles, catching his breath as he did. It didn't take long before the man was walking back over to Yami, a wide grin spread across his lips, "Twenty-eight minutes?! Fuck yeah!" He chimed.

The smaller teen handed the smart phone over to his boyfriend, before smiling sweetly, "Good job, Jou." He watched his boyfriend check his pulse, fiddle with the confusing device, before walking to the edge of the bench where a duffle bag was left abandoned. Jou placed the phone in the small side pocket, before grabbing a canteen, chugging the liquid like a frat boy as a college party.

Yami could not help but admire the man. His boyfriend was in excellent shape. He had lean, tight muscles that were carved out perfectly by the tight racing clothes he wore. His golden hair was damp from sweat and it made his skin glisten in the afternoon sun. Jou had been working as a personal fitness instructor for the past three years, and Yami had the pleasure of watching his boyfriend morph into a complete stud. Jou had made many attempts to get Yami into shape as well, but his clumsy footing made it difficult for him to run distance without hurting himself. So, Yami sat on the sidelines and supported his boyfriend compete in marathons.

When Jou nearly finished his canteen, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and panted from the lack of air. "In a few months, I'll be able to compete with some of the best. Maybe even compete in the Olympics someday." Immediately, Jou began stretching his legs, supported by the bench, "So, who is the unlucky idiot who gets you as a care assistant?" he asked, smirking at his own joke.

The teen rolled his eyes, as he carefully marked his book and stored it safely in his bag. "I haven't gotten the job yet." He said, before glancing down at his lap. Jou wasn't the best listener, but he thought he'd attempt it, "I just don't think I'll be any good at it."

Jou's cackle caused Yami to look up with a surprised expression on his face. Jou had moved closer to the man, resting his hands on the backrest of the bench, capturing his boyfriend. "Look, you don't have to be good at it. You just have to get by and collect a paycheck. Think of the money you'll be making." When his boyfriend fell silent, the blonde took this as a sign that he was right. He smiled and captured the tricolor haired man's lips into a bruising kiss and nearly knocked Yami right off the back of the bench. In response, a small squealing noise escaped the teen as he tried his best to dig his heels into the bench so he did not tumble back.

Jou pulled away and started laughing again, "Now, put a smile on that face and get yourself back out there. You know, if you wanted to, I could put you through a regiment and I can train you to be a personal trainer."

Yami blinked his bright crimson eyes, before pursing his lips, "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Jou said, before walking backwards away from his boyfriend, "I'm going to make a few more laps, and then we can go get lunch."

"But, I'm hungry no-!" But, the blonde had already started sprinting down the path.

A soft groan escaped his lips, as he jumped off the bench, finishing his tea drink. Maybe he was second guessing his own ability? After all, coffee drinkers were some of the most difficult people in the mornings, and he dealt with a lot of their bullshit. If he could handle a coffee-addicted asshole who was irritated that he had to wait for a fresh pot to brew, he could surely handle an older crippled man.

He started walking home, wondering if Yugi had made enough curry last night for leftovers.

* * *

 **What did you think of the chapter? Review, follow, do whatever your little hearts desire!**

 **Next chapter will be the interview with Gozaburo. I'm pretty excited about playing a creepy, evil, old man ^_^;**


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Investment

**Hello lovelies~!**

 **Sorry for my tardiness. Things have been a little hectic at work.**

 **Last night I went to a comedy show and indulged in liquor, pot, and harder things. By the time I got home, it was midnight, and I was still wide awake. Wanted to pass the time, so I started writing. I was almost afraid this morning to actually read what I managed to crap out. So, I apologize in advance if you see mistakes (ones that my hungover ass could not).**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Poor Investment**

"I feel like I'm wearing a clown suit."

"It's a little bigger than I expected, but you look fine. It's better than showing up to an interview wearing leather." The old man chuckled to himself as he brushed lingering dust off of the suit.

Yami stared at himself in the mirror with disgust. He hated the whole outfit. He would never understand why anyone would wear an entire suit made from tweed. The itchy fabric found a way to brush against his skin, even with the silk lining of the pants and his black button up. He moved a hand up to gently rub the skin on his neck to stop the itch. The pattern was a rusty brown plaid with reds and blacks woven into one another. Because most of his belts were studded, he had to borrow one of his grandpa's, which ended up wrapping around his thin waist twice. The most embarrassing part about the entire outfit was the fact he felt like he was drowning in it.

It had been a while since he needed a suit—the last time he wore one was for a school dance he attended, and he had grown out of it. Even Yugi would feel a little constricted wearing his old clothing. Solomon had found the vintage embarrassment in a trunk tucked away in their attic.

Yami's entire look was outdated. His shoulders looked disproportioned because of the extra padding and the size of the suit made him look frumpy. But this was the best they could do on such a tight budget.

The teen let out the air he forgot he had been holding in. There was a lot riding on this interview and, even though Yami wasn't entirely sure if he wanted the job, he knew they needed the money. Yami turned around to face the full length mirror so he could study his own face. His eyes were creased in the corners from the lack of a good night sleep—he had been tossing all night in anticipation of the interview. His lips were cracked and dry. He licked them, feeling somewhat embarrassed. The moment he walked into the interview, he knew he would be judged for his appearance.

Small hands snaked around the man's waist, as his little brother peeked his head from under his arm with a foolish grin plastered across his lips, "Yami, you look so grown up! I know you're going to do well. How can they say no to someone looking so handsome?"

Even though his immediate response was to roll his eyes, Yami couldn't help but feel a sense of ease at his brother's comment. Yugi always had a way to make him feel better. In response, Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck, as he playfully poked the boy in the nose. "I appreciate the words of encouragement Yugi," he cooed.

Yugi tried to wiggle out of his brother's grasp. Finally, Yami released him, which caused his brother to puff his face into a cute pout. "It's true, though!"

Yami smiled back at his brother before looking himself over again. The look on his face was different; it was determined. He had nothing to lose but everything to gain. He nodded to himself, as if he had just exchanged a few words with the reflection in the mirror, before turning to Solomon with a smile, "I guess I should go."

His grandpa grinned, "Yes! You never want to show up to an interview late."

* * *

It took the teen a while to find the place. He had ran up and down the culd-de-sac, before realizing that his destination was the gate at the end of the street. He found himself staring in awe as he examined the mansion just past the ten foot wall. The manor stood out like a sore thumb. Vines gripped the side of the wall, climbing high and thick. The building beyond that looked as if it stood three stories off the ground, making it possibly the tallest home in the town. He had known about the home, but not much about the residents. Rumors had it that it was haunted. He believed this to be true when he was a child. He recalled an instant when a classmate had gone to investigate the mansion. When he did not turn up for school the next day, the myth was declared true. Little did they know that the student had actually been involved in a nasty custody battle, which made the boy move to the city. However, imaginations ran while for the elementary students.

Now, as an adult, the mansion did not seem as scary. In fact, in was actually beautiful. He adored the Chateauesque styled home, with its rustic brick exterior and multiple high-rise roofs. Even though the manor had been there for as long as he could remember, he could only guess that the building was built in the early 1900's. The style of the home did not match the rest of the town, which he could appreciate. He liked different.

Yami dismounted his bike and steered it past the gate and onto the cobble stoned driveway. He allowed his eyes to wander towards the beautiful agriculture growing near the entrance. For a home that was so old, the owners did a great deal of work to make sure it looked presentable. The grass was trimmed to a perfect inch and a half. The brushes appeared as if they had been trimmed with care. It was a sign of a family with money.

As he grew closer to the main entrance, one of the two large wooden doors swung open and a young woman and an older man stepped out. They shook hands and exchanged a few words, before the woman made her decent down the stairs. As the two approached, the young woman gave a side glance at the teen and presented him with a confident smile—the kind of smile that was laced with pride and arrogance. It started to dawn on the boy that he was not the only one applying for the position. And based on the interaction with the woman, he was starting to doubt himself. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn around?

"You must be Mr. Mutou."

The teen had realized he had been staring after the girl. He quickly turned around to look up at the man at the top of the staircase—a broad, sturdy gentleman with thick hair, from his eyebrows to his mustache. He was dressed in a fitted suit and wore polished dress shoes. The confidence was beginning to drain, as he glanced down at his own hand-me-down attire.

"I am Gozoburo Kaiba. Leave your bike here. Follow me." The man directed, as he started to turn and walk into the mansion. The boy watched with a doe-eyed stare, until it the instructions set in. With haste, the man leaned his bike against the railing of the stairs, and began his ascent into the home.

The granite floor echoed as he stepped into the home. He had been completely caught off guard by the grandiose vestibule. The room itself was large, but the decoration was the most attractive feature. In the center of the room was a beautiful Persian Rug with romantic golds and reds. The walls were decorated by artwork that he could only imagine cost a fortune. The few furniture in the room (an ancient look davenport and a few tables to support center pieces) matched the style of the home.

The broad man cleared his throat to direct the boy to pay attention. Yami turned his head and quickly followed down one of the hallways, before entering a room that resembled an office. Gozaburo took a seat behind a mahogany desk, propping his feet up in the most comfortable fashion, while the boy decided to stand by the chairs near the desk, waiting to be seated.

"Sit down, Mr. Mutou." Yami abliged.

"What is your understanding of this role?" Gozaburo asked, as he reached into the lining of his jacket to pull out a cigar.

The first question; the tri-color haired man stared at the powerful man, trying to think of the best way to respond. "Well-" He started, releasing the air he had been storing in his lungs since he had taken his seat, "I'm supposed to be a caregiver." He answered simply, letting his hands fiddle with the itchy twine sleeves, "I make sure the person is given the help they need and provide any assistance possible." He said, swallowing hard. He felt like his answer would suffice.

The elder gentleman removed his nerve-wrecking stare to direct it to the file in front of him. He flipped the manila folder open to examine a few sheets of paper, making a few noises that made Yami feel uncomfortable. He was feeling judged. The silence dragged on for a few minutes.

Then, something happened. Yami began speaking. He had to defend what he assumed was his resume, "I know I don't have… experience in this field-" he received a dark look from the man. However, he needed to continue. Deep down, he knew that this was worth a fight. He had a lot riding on this interview. "But when working at the café, I catered to a lot of customers. I would have good days and not so good days. But, I loved what I did."

Even though Yami thought his response was good enough, the body language of the older man behind the desk made it obvious that it wasn't the answer he was looking for. The man continued to light his cigar, taking a few puffs until it was burning correctly. He never actually looked at the man. It seemed that the interview was already over.

"Let me ask you this then: The woman who left has a total of five years of experience working with the disabled, two years with paraplegics. She is much more qualified than you," He took a drag of his cigar, as he closed the folder, "You would be a poor investment on my part. I'm sure you can see your way out."

Crimson eyes watched carefully as his folder was pushed aside from his desk, replaced by other documents that have seemed to occupy the man's attention. As Yami sat there, something crossed his mind; Yugi's pathetic smile as he tried to excuse his brother's failure. He saw his Grandpa working himself to death to support their family. He saw Jou excusing the role as something his boyfriend wouldn't have been good at, anyways. He couldn't end the conversation here. Not like this.

The fire burning within him set his heart racing. He tried to control his breathing, but no matter how long he prolonged the fuse, the explosion was inevitable.

"Hold on!"

The outburst was followed by an eerie silence. Gozaburo was looking at him with dark, unforgiving eyes. However, even the glare did not seem to faze the boy, as he jumped out of his seat.

"I may not have the experience of the previous candidate, but how can you sit there and judge someone solely on a piece of paper?" He explained fervidly, "I agree that I don't have as much experience as some of your candidates, but I came here to have a fair opportunity to argue my qualifications. I work hard- I work _damn_ hard. I put my heart and soul into the café. I learned a lot. I make a great a cup of tea. I know how to read people the moment they walk through the door, whether they are having a good or shitty day-" His teeth were not grinding. His nose had curled like an animal's, pinched with fury. "I could prove to you that I would be the best candidate, but all you care about is some manifest. You don't get to judge me so quickly!"

Then it registered. He was breathing sharply. His crimson eyes were ablaze. He was now towering over the man, his fists clenched at his side. Their eye contact did not break. If he was going to be thrown out, so be it. But, at least no one could argue he didn't try.

After what felt like an hour, the thick eyebrow of the older man arched. The words that followed completely shattered the front the boy had put up.

"When can you start?"

Immediately Yami's expression changed. He felt like his jaw was going to drop. Was he just offered the job?

Seeing the change in demeanor, the man began speaking, "You'll start tomorrow at 8 AM, sharp." The man took a drag of his cigar, before dropping his feet to the ground so he could stand, regaining the height in the conversation.

After the shock had initially faded, doubt took over. Crimson eyes narrowed, "I thought I was a ' _poor investment'_."

"Do you want the job?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Then we will start orientation tomorrow at 8." The man redirected, walking around his desk and over to the door. He opened it, gesturing for the man to leave.

With hesitation, the man made his way over to the door. In that moment, he realized that he had no idea what he was signing up for. He knew little about the role, except the fact that he would be compensated very well. He stopped in the doorway, glancing at the man, "When will I meet-?" his voice trailed off, when he realized that probably one of the most important detail was never discussed.

"My step-son. And you will meet him tomorrow." The gruff voice was enough of a hint that he had taken up enough of the man's time.

Yami nodded, before stepping out of the office, followed by the door being closed, the sound bouncing off the walls of the vacant hallway.

* * *

 **YAY~ Now we get to meet our loveable grumpy dragon!**


End file.
